


Meetings

by scaredykitty



Series: Puppy Vechs [2]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Vechs and Rosie are both puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valehund puppy Vechs meets the new addition to his house, corgi puppy AxlRosie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

Vechs knew something was wrong. His owner had been talking on the phone to strange voices he couldn't understand, and bringing strange people who smelled of other dogs into his house. He was worried. What if his owner was thinking of selling him? He knew he could be a bad dog sometimes, but he didn't think he was that bad that his owner was going to try and return him.

He laid on the floor, whining softly when his owner came home. He knew he should go and greet his owner, but he was worried now. His owner was coming home smelling of other dogs, and that upset him.

“Vechs? Where are you? Are you ok?” he heard his owner call out. Instinctively, his tail began thumping against the ground as he heard his voice. He whined to himself, trying to tell his tail to stop wagging. They were upset with the owner, not happy to hear him.

He heard his owner's footsteps, smelling him before he saw him. He smelled of corgis today. Then again, he himself smelled of corgi, he was half corgi. But his owner smelled of different corgis.

Vechs hid his muzzle underneath his paws, whining softly. “Aw, what's wrong Vechs?” his owner said, scratching behind his ears. He couldn't help but wag his tail again. Ear scratchies felt so good. His owner frowned pursing his lips. “I was going to surprise you, but I guess I'll tell you now. Not like you can understand English. I'm going to get you a friend. A nice little female corgi. She's actually coming over today. Hopefully you'll get along with her. Hopefully you'll be happier when you meet her!” his owner said, scratching him under his chin.

His owner was getting him a playmate? Ooo, that should be fun. He started wiggling, panting heavily as he tried to lick his owner. His owner laughed, scratching him under the chin more. “Maybe you can understand English,” he said with a laugh.

They both turned towards the door as the door bell rang. Instinctively, Vechs started to growl. “No no, that'll be your new friend!” His owner said, standing up, opening the door. A young woman stepped in the door, carrying a large dog carrier.

“Hi there Vechs! I've heard so much about you!” the young woman said, setting the carrier down on the floor. Vechs ignored the human female, making a beeline for the dog carrier. Staring inside, he saw a young female corgi. The female corgi stared back at him silently.

“Vark vark!” he said. _Who are you?_

“Worf warf vark!” she responded. _I'm Rosie! Who are you?_

“Vark!” he barked proudly. _Vechs!_

The young woman and owner laughed, watching the two dogs wiggling and barking at each other. “They seem to be getting along. Should we open the cage?” his owner said. The human female nodded, unlatching the cage door.

Vechs stuck his head into the cage, trying to smell Rosie.

“Vark vark vark!” he said, wiggling. _You smell good!_

She blinked at him, scooting against the back of the cage.

“Worf?” she said quietly. _Can...can I please get out of the cage? You're making me a bit claustrophobic._

“Vark!” he said, backing out of the cage. _Sorry!_

Rosie cautiously stepped out of the cage, sniffing the air while Vechs bounced around, barking happily.

“Worf,” she said quietly, panting. _Nice place!_

“Vark vark!” Vechs said, still bouncing around. _I know, owner is nice. You'll like him. It's a nice place, I'mma show you stuff. Follow me!_

Vechs took off, looking over his shoulder. “Vark!” _Follow!_ Rosie trundled off after him, her short legs skittering on the hardwood floors.


End file.
